Un Héroe Olvidado
by Wilred
Summary: Un hombre luego de pasar por muchas pruebas de vida o muerte en su vida ha terminado en ser un simple sirviente castillo de la Iglesia de los Santos ¿Esa es la vida ideal para un antiguo héroe? Pero él estaba feliz con simplemente servir y cocinar para todos en el castillo y hablar con su mejor amiga. Toda su vida cambió cuando la iglesia realizó una invocación masiva...
1. Wander

**¡Hola a todos! Arifureta fue la primera Web Novel que leí, así que quise hacerle un fanfic, no soy un experto en hacer novelas, no es lo mismo leer que escribir después de todo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou, ni de ninguno de sus personajes, solo poseo los OC's de este fanfic.**

* * *

"Haa… haa…"

"¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma!" Un hombre de 1,70 cm de pelo negro y ropa simple estaba corriendo por su vida, detrás de él había una gran cantidad de monstruos con forma de pequeños dinosaurios, pero, aun así, todos ellos eran mucho más grandes que él.

"Maldición, ¡esa maldita mujer!" El chico lamentaba su decisión, él se consideraba como un sirviente del castillo de la Iglesia de los Santos el cual se encontraba ubicado en la Montaña de Dios del Reino de Heiligh.

"Solo quería hacerle compañía porque se veía triste, no tenia que tirarme esa piedra mágica experimental" El chico empezó a recordar los días antes de que todo se fuera al infierno.

* * *

"¿Una invocación?" Un chico de aspecto común y de pelo negro se encontraba hablando con una sirvienta del castillo, ella era una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio, ella le habló de las nuevas noticias que se expandieron en todo el castillo al chico.

"¡Es justo como dices! El papa Ishtar-sama ha recibido una profecía del nuestro Dios Ehit-sama, él nos prestara parte de sus maravillosos poderes para poder invocar a los nuevos héroes que salvaran a este mundo de los demonios, tendremos mucho trabajo, Wander" La chica no dejaba de hablar delante del chico llamado Wander a lo que él solo suspiró.

"Tendremos mucho más trabajo, ya tenemos suficiente con atender a los sacerdotes y los caballeros del reino, ojalá compartiera tu jubilo, Liza" Wander solo tenia una expresión cansada en su rostro cuando dijo esas palabras que dejaron incrédula a Liza.

"¡Tonto! No hay placer más grande que servir a los nuevos héroes, ¿Te imaginas que si hubiera un héroe fuerte y guapo que me tomará como su esposa?" Liza no dejaba de fantasear mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

'_Al menos está feliz' _Wander soltó una pequeña sonrisa cuando la vio tan animada.

"Por cierto ¿Cuándo te casarás? ya estás en edad para casarte después de todo" Liza detuvo sus fantasías cuando lo miró expectante de algo.

"¿Yo? Pero que dices Liza, solo vivo para servir a nuestro Dios Ehit-sama, no puedo estar pensando en casarme cuando le debo a él toda mi vida, mi vida solo es para él" Wander dijo eso con un tono sarcástico, pero al parecer ella no lo entendió.

"WAAAAA. Tienes razón ¡No puedo estar pensando en casarme!" Liza gritó cuando mientras ella salía de la cocina.

"Puff. Eso estuvo cerca, esa chica no sé que ha visto en alguien como yo". Wander por fin pudo retomar su trabajo.

'_Así que héroes... el castillo perderá esa tranquilidad que me gusta tanto'_ Wander pensó mientras miraba la puerta abierta que dejo Liza al salir.

* * *

"¿La invocación fue un éxito?" Wander repitió las palabras de Liza.

"Sí, hay muchos héroes, o mejor dicho, apóstoles, ¡Hay muchos apóstoles de Dios!" Liza estaba en la habitación de Wander, la habitación estaba muy oscura, solo se alcanzaba a ver una vela encendida y una cama, en la cual ellos se encontraban sentados charlando.

'_Por qué justo en mi día libre' _Wander suspiró mientras miraba a Liza, él tenía ganas de piñizcar sus mejillas, ella se veía demasiado emocionada.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué usas una vela, eres un viejo?" Liza dijo mientras señalaba la vela encendida.

"Dejémoslo así, sé que es raro usar una vela cuando aún no anochece, pero me gusta el ambiente que genera, bueno… es hora de trabajar, Liza" Wander dijo mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.

"¡Asegúrate de cocinar algo delicioso!" Liza se levantó de la cama y salió con él de la habitación.

"Jeje, ¡Estás hablando con el mejor cocinero del reino!" Wander se jactó mientras se señalaba.

"Sí, sí, vamos" Liza solo sacudió la cabeza.

Ambos se fueron por caminos diferentes.

* * *

"Oye, ¡apúrate!"

"Debemos atender lo más rápido posible a los apóstoles de Dios"

"Maldición, solo cocina más rápido."

Muchas personas vestidas de la misma forma que Wander: Un traje a conjunto negro y una corbata negra, no dejaban de gritarle, él se encontraba cocinando lo más rápido que podía, también había mujeres vestidas de la misma forma que Liza, un vestido de blanco y negro con ajustes un poco reveladores.

"Debí quedarme como residente en Holad, no soporto estar con novatos, ni siquiera saben quién soy…" Wander murmuró.

"No lo molesten, será su fin si lo hacen enojar" Liza llegó a la cocina luego de escuchar todo el alboroto y dijo esas palabras que silenciaron a todos, menos a una persona.

"Qué demonios, él debería cocinar rápido, él tiene el honor de cocinar para los apóstoles de Dios" Una mujer dijo mientras recriminaba a Wander.

"La comida está lista, solo hay que servir los platos" Wander dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

"¡Gracias!" Liza dijo mientras veía salir a Wander de la habitación, los sirvientes comenzaron a servir los platos para que ella y el resto de sirvientas repartan la comida a los apóstoles.

* * *

Había muchas personas con ropas extrañas, ellos estaban sentados en las lujosas mesas del gran salón principal, ellos acaban de ser invocados hace unas horas y estaban asimilando la situación.

Había un hombre que emanaba un aura llena de nobleza y humildad, él era el papa de la Iglesia de los Santos, Ishtar Lombard, él comenzó a hablar a las personas que estaban sentadas.

"Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes están confundidos. Voy a explicarlo, por favor escúchenme hasta el final antes de responder a sus preguntas." Ishtar dijo y comenzó a describir la situación del mundo.

"Este mundo es llamado Tortus, existen 3 razas principales: Los humanos que dominan la zona norte, los demonios que dominan la zona sur y los semi-humanos en la zona este, los demonios amenazan con destruir este mundo y ustedes tienen el poder para que, de una vez por todas, derroten a los demonios y terminar con esta interminable guerra, esa es la voluntad de nuestro Dios, Ehit-sama." Ishtar dijo mientras observaba a los apóstoles de Dios.

"Es muy dudoso" Un chico de aspecto común dijo en voz baja mientras evitaba la mirada de Ishtar, él estaba sentado junto con sus compañeros y se veía muy tenso.

"Nagumo-kun, no te preocupes" Una chica de cabello largo color negro y ojos marrones le dijo mientras sonreía.

"Ah, gracias Shirasaki-san" El chico llamado Nagumo le dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

'_No es bueno confiar en ese tipo, no creo en algo así como la voluntad de Dios' _Nagumo pensó mientras escuchaba detenidamente las palabras de Ishtar.

"Eso seria todo apóstoles, tenemos que ir al palacio real, pero antes de eso, por favor disfruten de la comida" Ishtar dijo mientras salía del lugar a la vez que entraban al unisonó numerosas sirvientas empujando carritos.

* * *

**Fin**


	2. Una Reunión Nocturna

"* Haa haa... * no sé cuánto tiempo más podré seguir con esta mierda" Murmuró un joven mientras caminaba lentamente, detrás de él se veían cuerpos despedazados.

* * *

"¿Disculpe?"

Wander se encontraba en el salón del rey, Eliheid S. B. Heiligh. Él era el rey del Reino de Heiligh, era un hombre de mediana edad con una apariencia destacable para el sexo femenino a pesar de su cantidad de años. Actualmente el rey tenia un ceño fruncido mientras volvía a repetir lo que dijo anteriormente a Wander.

"Entrenarás a los apóstoles de Dios" Dijo el rey con un tono autoritario, algo indispensable en un rey.

"¿En serio? Le ruego me disculpe, pero usted sabe lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, a pesar de que soy eficiente en muchas cosas; la enseñanza no es una de ellas." Wander dijo en un tono neutral mientras observaba directamente a los ojos del rey.

_'Maldición, ese inútil solo quiere vivir en la servidumbre, ¿de qué le sirven todos sus dones? Si no fuera por sus méritos…'_ Pensó el rey.

"Hace días el general de los caballeros, Meld Loggins, fue herido en la Mazmorra Orcus al intentar traspasar a los pisos inferiores, muchos soldados murieron en esa carnicería y muy pocos regresaron, Meld regresó, pero sus graves lesiones le impedirán cumplir con sus labores que estaban con anticipación asignadas, el proceso de curación actualmente es más rápido con la ayuda de los sacerdotes, así que tu labor de enseñanza no durará mucho tiempo antes de ser reemplazado por Meld" Dijo el rey.

'Meld fue herido y hubo muertos eh… eso es imposible considerando lo temeroso que es este intento fallido de rey… bueno le seguiré el juego' Pensó Wander mientras daba una sonrisa irónica.

"No prometo que haré un excelente trabajo, pero lo intentaré, al menos hasta que Meld se recupere" Dijo Wander.

"Esa es la actitud, debes saber que es un honor muy grande poder enseñar a los apóstoles de Dios…"

_'bla bla bla es un gran honor servir al Dios Ehit bla bla bla'_ Wander bostezó.

"Los apóstoles se encontrarán contigo en 3 días en el campo de entrenamiento. ¡Ahora vete!" El rey dijo esas últimas palabras al ver la actitud de Wander.

"Como usted ordene, su majestad" Wander dijo eso y se retiró del salón diciendo palabras llenas de alabanza.

_'Ese bastardo...'_ Murmuró el rey.

* * *

_'Así que en 3 días los conoceré, apóstoles de Dios, héroes que traerán la paz a este mundo de los demonios'_ Wander se encontraba caminando en el gran castillo perdido en sus pensamientos, él se diría a su habitación, la magia de luz estaba impregnada en todo el lugar indicando el anochecer.

_'Héroe, esa palabra me trae recuerdos, los héroes dan esperanza a las personas, las salvan de su desesperación…'_

Mientras Wander seguía perdido en sus pensamientos escuchó una voz a su espalda.

"Hum… ¿le puedo preguntar algo?" Dijo alguien en una tonalidad baja.

"¿Eh?" Wander se giró, él vio a una mujer, él nunca había visto a esa mujer antes, además de que su ropa era inusual, tanto la calidad como el modelo de su vestimenta; consistía en una chaqueta celeste, una falta gris corta que no llega ni a la rodilla y una pequeña corbata roja. Su apariencia era en una sola palabra 'hermosa', además de que tenia un cuerpo bien desarrollado.

_'Wow… eso es otro nivel, ¡vivan los apóstoles! ¡Viva Ehit-sama!'_ Pensó Wander mientras no dejaba de examinar a la mujer

"Hum…" La mujer se estaba empezando a preocupar luego de ser examinada tanto, además él descaradamente hecho vistazos en cada parte de su cuerpo; sinceramente, ella estaba asustada.

"Lo siento por ese comportamiento inadecuado señorita, todos los residentes del castillo están emocionados por la llegada de los salvadores de esta tierra, por no decir menos, yo también lo estoy y al encontrar por primera vez a uno de ellos, es más a una mujer tan hermosa me emocioné un poco y descaradamente le miré" Wander rápidamente se centró en sus ojos de la mujer y dijo esas palabras en un tono halagador, algo que él hace a menudo para fastidiar a Liza.

'_¡Su comportamiento cambió muy rápido!'_ Es lo que ella pensó mientras veía sus ojos color café, algo de incomodidad pudo observarse en su pequeño ceño fruncido al escuchar sus palabras.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Wander, solo Wander" Dijo el chico de pelo negro mientras estiraba su mano derecha.

"Shizuku Yaegashi" Dijo ella mientras en un tono normal, al menos desde el punto de vista de Wander, ella tomó ligeramente su mano.

"Muy bien Yaegashi-sama, ¿qué es lo que desea preguntarme? Dijo Wander mientras retraía su mano.

"Yaegashi esta bien, no necesitas agregar el sama. Verás, ya casi ha pasado un día desde que yo y mis compañeros llegamos a este muneo, prácticamente todo el lugar está muy animado, a mí no me gusta ese tipo de ambiente así que salí a explorar el castillo, pero antes de darme cuenta me he perdido completamente y no encontré a nadie por ningún lugar para que me indique a dónde debo ir" Dijo Yaegashi en un principio en un tono normal y luego en un tono preocupado.

"¡Ah! Es eso, pero ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Este lugar esta cerca de la residencia de los sirvientes del castillo, no encontrarás a nadie aquí porque todos están ocupados atendiendo a los otros apóstoles." Dijo Wander, él no quería verla preocupada así que añadió nuevas palabras.

"No te preocupes, ¿ves eso? Dijo Wander señalando una puerta plateada. "Solo entra por esa puerta y sigue recto sin desviarte, llegarás a la cocina de esa manera, estoy seguro que muchos otros sirvientes querrán ayudarte, pero sinceramente, al ver actitud me doy cuenta que esa no es la respuesta que querías, ¿verdad?" Dijo Wander pasando de un tono amistoso a uno neutral"

_'Este tipo no es normal, ¡me descubrió enseguida!_' Pensó Yaegashi.

"Verás… en medio de la celebración me encontré con una sirvienta de pelo rubio, ella me dijo que se llamaba Liza, es una mujer muy agradable y emanaba un aire de confianza, así que le pregunté de manera privada muchas cosas sobre este mundo, pero ella me dijo que no podía dejar sus deberes para responder todas mis preguntas. Ella me indicó para venir a encontrarme con alguien que puede responder mis preguntas, me habló sobre ti, un chico con rasgos similares a nosotros y debo decirte que ella tiene razón en ese aspecto; lo siento por mentirte antes. Ahora, ¿puedes ayudarme?" Dijo Yaegashi describiendo su situación.

"¡Liza! Como siempre dándome más trabajo… bueno, si ella te habló sobre mí es porque le pareces agradable. Si quieres respuestas sígueme, vayamos a un mejor lugar, desde hace un buen rato veo que estás temblando de frío, además también tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte" Dijo Wander señalando los pequeños temblores de Yaegashi, su ropa no ayudaba a combatir el frío de la noche después de todo, ella sacudió la cabeza y se colocó a un lado de él.

"Lamento que me hayas visto en ese estado, ¿a dónde vamos?" Preguntó Yaegashi luego de disculparse.

"Mah… solo sígueme" Dijo Wander.

Ambos caminaron, Wander en el camino daba vistazos rápidos a Yaegashi, eso no era habitual en él, pero su curiosidad por conocer a alguien que fue invocado de otro mundo fue superior a su cortesía, la verdad es que él estaba un poco emocionado de hablar con alguien así, lo curioso es que cada vez que daba vistazos a su dirección se dio cuenta que ella también le miraba, específicamente en su rostro, él no le dio vueltas al asunto y siguió caminando. Al cabo de un rato Wander se detuvo en lo que parecía ser la puerta de una habitación.

"Aquí estamos" Dijo Wander señalando la puerta.

"¿Qué es ese lugar?" Preguntó Yaegashi con un tono de incredulidad.

"Mi habitación, obviamente. No te preocupes, no haré nada estúpido, quieres respuestas, ¿no? Mi habitación es el único lugar del castillo donde podemos hablar sin preocupaciones. Dijo Wander intentando calmar la expresión preocupada de Yaegashi.

_'Seria tonto retirarme a estas alturas, además él no parece estar mintiéndome, pero aun así…'_

"Bien…" Dijo Yaegashi con un tono inseguro.

Wander abrió la puerta de la habitación e indicó a Yaegashi que entrará. Al entrar a la habitación Wander murmuró unas palabras que Yaegashi no entendía e inmediatamente unas velas en la habitación se encendieron al unísono; Yaegashi se sorprendió de eso, es la primera vez que ella ve algo así, además de que poco después la puerta se cerró por si sola.

"Sorprendida, ¿eh? Eso es magia, algo característico en este mundo. Lo siento por el aspecto simple de la habitación, espero que eso no te incomode, como puedes ver solo dispongo de una cama, una silla y un pequeño escritorio; puedes acomodarte como gustes en la cama" Dijo Wander señalando cama, él simplemente se sentó en la silla. Yaegashi no le dio vueltas al asunto se sentó en la cama.

"Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte, como la magia o más información de sobre este mundo, pero ahora mi prioridad es saber algo más… ¿Quién demonios eres?" Dijo Yaegashi mirándolo directamente.

_'Esta será una tediosa noche...'_ Pensó Wander.

* * *

**Fin**


	3. ¿Estado?

"Ella es una hermosa mujer, ¿no lo crees?" Dijo un joven mientras limpiaba la sangre de su espada; no había nadie que le respondiera.

* * *

"Soy solo alguien que es un sirviente desde hace 1 año en este castillo, ¿eso es lo que quieres saber?" Dijo Wander a Yaegashi.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero" Yaegashi se dio cuenta de las falacias de Wander.

"Eres una mujer perspicaz, sabes… me gusta considerarme un sirviente de este castillo, ni más ni menos, me gusta el estilo de vida que llevo aquí, pero considerando que eres de otro mundo te contaré algunas cosas" Dijo Wander en un tono neutral.

"Te escucho" Yaegashi no dejaba de ver sus ojos al decir esas palabras.

"Huh… verás, para empezar, estamos en el continente norte, el continente gobernado por los seres humanos, supongo que eso ya lo sabes". Yaegashi asintió a las palabras de Wander y él continuó explicando.

"En el continente sur, el continente gobernado por los demonios, hubo un reino llamado **Relier,** era un reino donde su rey, el rey demonio, quiso terminar con la guerra entre la raza demoníaca y la humana, para cumplir ese objetivo él invitó a humanos de muchos lugares del continente norte para vivir en su reino, obviamente ningún humano fue a residir en ese lugar, aun así, ese no fue el caso para los semihumanos. El rey en su búsqueda de la paz se dio cuenta que necesitaba humanos para que hagan de sus 'mensajeros' por así decirlo, humanos que impartan su palabra de 'paz' al mundo, así que él junto con otros poderosos demonios hicieron algo que me imagino que te estarás imaginando para conseguir una 'ayuda humana' Dijo Wander mientras explicaba todo a detalle en un tono neutral a Yaegashi, ella parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, Wander esperó un rato para que ella procesará lo que dijo y posteriormente continuó.

"Bueno… estoy seguro que ya sacaste tus propias conclusiones de mi identidad, dejando de lado mi patética historia; cuéntame sobre ti, eres japonesa, ¿verdad?" Dijo Wander.

'_Es fácil de adivinar su nacionalidad por sus rasgos, pero no por el idioma, ella está hablando el idioma de este mundo, maldita __**comprensión del lenguaje**__'_ Pensó Wander.

"Sí, lo soy, pero ¡hey! ¡No dejes de lado lo que estabas hablando, es muy interesante!" Exclamó Yaegashi.

'_Haa… y yo que quería librarme de esto rápido…' _Wander estaba arrepentido de dar tanta información, desde el principio ese fue un error en él que nunca pudo corregir en su vida.

"Será mejor que te lo muestre después de todo" Murmuró Wander y abrió un cajón del escritorio.

* * *

**Shizuku Yaegashi POV**

Al principio estaba muy insegura de las palabras de Liza, ella básicamente quería que me encontrara con un chico a altas horas de la noche para que me ayude en las dudas que tenía. Al final acepté su propuesta y encontrarme con el chico de pelo negro, Wander, me di cuenta de que era una persona muy extraña, no podía ver a través de él, tenia un aura extraña; su aura no emenaba peligro, pero tampoco emanaba confianza, algo que es muy raro en una persona, básicamente su existencia parecía un vacío total y al conversar un rato con él mientras caminábamos a un lugar desconocido para mí, me di cuenta que mis pensamientos eran cada vez más acertados.

"Aquí estamos" Es lo que Wander dijo, que raro… esto parece una habitación…

Aún con dudas entré a la habitación, no tenía muchas opciones después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí, además aparte de lo que Ishtar nos dijo, no sé nada más de este mundo, necesito información de otras fuentes. Vi como Wander dijo palabras que no entendí por la tonalidad de su voz, no estoy muy segura pero poco después las luces de las velas iluminaron toda la habitación y la puerta se cerró… ¡por si sola!

Wander se sentó en una silla y me indicó que me acomodará a mi gusto en su cama, una sugerencia extraña, pero aun así no importó mucho, luego de sentarme en la cama inmediatamente le pregunté sobre su identidad. Él me habló al principio palabras obviamente falsas, pero luego me empezó a dar una descripción de la historia de este mundo, eso fue algo que no sabía, dudo mucho que esta iglesia admita que haya existido un demonio que tuviera la idea de promulgar la paz en todo el mundo, luego de unos minutos de escucharle, por alguna razón su rostro se veía reacio de seguir hablando de este tema. Al cabo de un rato de procesar la información que me dio, lo entendí; ese chico, Wander, ¡es alguien de otro mundo! ¡Esa es la razón por la que sus características faciales se parecen tanto a la nuestra!

'_Hum… parece que está sacando algo'_ Yaegashi vio como Wander buscaba algo del escritorio de su lado.

"Si lees esto me ahorrará muchas palabras innecesarias y en verdad… quiero dormir" Él me dijo eso mientras me daba una pequeña placa rectangular.

"Adelante, esto se llama **placa de estado**, es específicamente la mía. Ah… y está es una placa diferente al resto de placas, así que cuando veas una **placa de estado** normal no pienses que es un error o algo así" Es lo que él me dijo.

_'Hum… veamos, es muy pequeña'_ Es lo que pensé al verla, su color es dorada.

(…)

"¡Ehh-EHHHH Pero qué...!"

**Nombre:** Wander…*

**Edad:** 20

**Género:** Masculino

**Clase:** Héroe

**Nivel:** 86

**Fuerza:** 1050

**Vitalidad:** 1043

**Defensa Física:** 952

**Agilidad:** 1063

**Mana:** 1100

**Defensa Mágica:** 1100

_**Habilidades**_

Comprensión del Lenguaje

Afinidad a todos los elementos

-Aumento de daño en todos los elementos (Nivel 8)

-Aumento de velocidad en la activación mágica (Nivel 6)

Fusión mágica (Nivel 7)

Resistencia a todos los elementos (Nivel 8)

Fuerza hercúlea (Nivel 11)

Predicción de ataque (Nivel 13)

Pensamiento paralelo (Nivel 13)

Creación de objetos (Nivel 20)

Esgrima (Nivel 23)

Armadura

-Armadura de luz (Nivel 4)

-Armadura de oscuridad (Nivel 3)

Manipulación de armas de fuego (Nivel 13)

Regeneración (Nivel 14)

Limit break

_**Títulos**_

**Arrastrado de otro mundo**

**Un héroe por suerte**

**Duro de matar**

**Lolicon**

_'¡Demasiado, demasiado OP!'_

'Pero qué demonios, ¿qué son todos esos números? Esto parece un juego RPG de los que Kaori me obligaba jugar, con ella aprendí este tipo de cosas. No estoy muy segura de los números, pero estoy segura de que él es muy fuerte por esa gran cantidad de habilidades. Ehhh, ahora que lo veo bien... ¿esgrima? Es la habilidad que mejor tiene. ¡Genial!

_'Su clase es héroe, pero entre sus títulos dice que es uno por suerte…'_

_'Arrastrado de otro mundo… ¿será tal como suena?'_

_'Un héroe por suerte… ¡ya lo entiendo!'_

_'Duro de matar… parece que a este tipo le gusta las películas de acción'_ Me reí un poco.

"¡Jajajaja tienes un título de… LOLICON! Dios… ¿qué has hecho para ganar algo así?" No pude dejar de reírme ahora en carcajadas de eso, se ve tan con rudo ese estado, pero ese título cambia todo el ambiente.

"…" Se quedó callado un buen rato.

"Sabes… ganar un titulo es muy, pero muy difícil, en cambio si se desea perder un título solo se debe realizar acciones contrarias al título ya obtenido, aunque para algunos títulos es imposible quitarlos, otros no lo es tanto. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? ¿Qué acciones serian lo contrario a lolicon?" Me estremecí al escuchar esas palabras.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
